I wish I could fly
by Seni-x
Summary: The marriage of those who were left behind a disaster a person depending on the one left behind R&R one shot songfic


- This is a songfic, made from a song that was in my head…

I know there is a real, existing song which has "_I wish I could fly"_ in the chorus…

But while writing this songfic, I didn't had the lyrics with me nor did I know who the artist was, so I started to write my own version of the song. It's the same melody, for those who might wonder, but the lyrics are hand-written by myself.

Hopefully you all like it, enjoy… -

_I wish I could fly, fly far away_

_Over the hills and the seas_

_with golden wings_

_Flying away, back to you…_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together to unit these two loving persons in holy matrimony…"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They had never thought they would be here, that they would all get so far.

She sighed and Harry gave her a wink. A light smile caressed her face and she looked at her future-husband, remembering the years that had passed.

_Seeing the sky, open and wide_

_Feeling the wind, all around me…_

Ron… How he had matured during the war, and though he had suffered severe losses, he never gave up hope.

"Whatever happens, Mione, always hope. Never stop hoping."

How much meaning those words had, how much truth they held in them…

They had helped Hermione trough the Big War, trough the fights and the aftermath…

And now she was standing here… In front of him, with his bright eyes and lovely smile, ready to wed him and be his wife forevermore. How she and him were perfect for each other, how they clicked as one… No one had seen it happen, everyone had expected it… It was wonderful, how the world came one when they came one.

_I wish I could fly, fly far away_

_over the hills and the trees_

_with golden wings_

_Flying away, back to you…_

'Will you, Hermione Elisabeth Granger, wed this man beside you? Will you love him, for better and worse, for now and ever? Answer I do.'

A tear was in her eyes, but her heart screamed "I do, I do!"…

She breathed in and …

'Yes, I do.'

_Don't live like they_

_told you to live_

_Live your life on your own way_

_Seeing the world,_

_so grand and gay_

_Seeing it all, just for one day_

She had done it. She had actually said it… That was all that he heard. "I do…"

'Will you wed this woman beside you? Will you love her, for better and worse, for now and ever? Answer, I do.'

Of course he would! Always!

'Yes, I do… Always.'

_I wish I could fly, fly far away_

_Over the hills and the seas_

_with golden wings,_

_Flying away, back to you_

Sadly, only after a couple of months, their dream together ended.

It had lasted three wonderful months, three months where their world had been united and had been whole.

Then… A darkness fell over their marriage. A darkness that no one had foresaw, definitely they hadn't.

No, they were in the best time of their life. Hermione had just come home and told her new husband that she was pregnant! Pregnant from their child together!

And then it happened…

If they had told them two weeks before that terrible day, their end would come like that…

They'd have laughed in that person's face.

But now, when Hermione thinks back.

They had been fools to believe no end would come.

She sighed for the hundredth time and gently rubbed her belly… Her belly with their child in.

Another sigh, this time from the other side of the room.

_See your own future,_

_be as you want to be_

_If you want to be free,_

_fly to let it be_

He looked up at her. He admired her so much, now.

She handled her life; that was so messed up right now, so well.

It has been over six and a half months now and she had recovered so quickly.

Her once beautiful soul, was now scarred for life and still…

She had been wounded so badly, but had been prepared to give her life for their baby.

Only… That hadn't been _his_ intention.

No… He wanted them to suffer intensely before their deaths.

_Fly as an eagle, so grand and gay_

_Talk like the birds or_

_whisper no words_

He had took them both over to _his_ house. There he had tried to kill him, in front of their eyes…

The whole situation was way to confusing, even now after all that time, they still didn't know for sure that had happened. He had tried to save them, by sacrificing his life. It was so typical of him, to jump in front of them and die…

Sometimes, when they remembered him and talked about his past life, they couldn't stop themselves smiling.

He could have been so stubborn sometimes. Every now and then that got them all in trouble, but they didn't care at that time. Stubborn, but always fair and honest.

_Try to say_

_how you want to stay_

"Can I ask you something?' She asked.

'Yes, of course.' He immediately looked up.

She hesitated for a moment and then…

'Would you be the father of this child? Of him and me?'

He blinked, that had come out of the blue and then looked in her eyes, which were watery.

He saw that it was difficult for her to ask, but also knew that she wouldn't say this without meaning it.

'Of course, I will. It'll be my child, I'll be its father.'

Hermione stood up and hugged him, tears slowly following her face lines.

He hugged her back and felt united with his best friend's wife and his best female friend.

_I wish I could fly, far away_

_over the hills and some trees_

_with golden wings_

_flying away,_

_back to you…_

Hermione unlocked her arms and stared for a moment in his eyes.

'Thank you, Harry… Ron would appreciate it. You truly are a good friend.'

AN: So, liked it? My purpose of this story was that the readers would not know who the husband was till the last sentence, just like who the best friend is that still lives. Did it work? Please tell me in your reviews.


End file.
